


Lessons in dunamancy and taking chances

by SonyaCrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: Caleb learns a new spell. Also, wizards crushing on each other and making out.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Lessons in dunamancy and taking chances

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I'm writing again. It's been a decade and in that time I've switched languages and fandoms, but here I am again. Yay?  
> Am I terrified of posting my writing to an audience larger than two and a half friends who are contractually obligated to like my writing? Yes.  
> Am I posting this without spending too much time on editing so that it'll hurt less if people don't like this? Also yes.
> 
> So, have some Shadowgast, hopefully it's to your liking.

“Did you have fun studying with Essek?” Jester asks as Caleb returns to the Xhorhaus. He wonders how her eyebrows are still attached to her face with all of the wiggling she puts into the question. He keeps his eyes down to hide the blush creeping to his face, mumbles something that hopefully sounds agreeable enough without raising suspicions and walks just a bit faster to get to his room.

***

As Caleb makes his way towards Essek’s house through the streets of Rosohna, he keeps telling himself that the excitement in his stomach is just about the opportunity to learn new spells. Sure, the Shadowhand might be easy on the eyes, there may have been suspiciously long looks (on both sides) in the past, possibly even a little unnecessary touching, but really, that’s not important. What matters is that the brightest wizard Caleb has ever met is teaching him dunamancy. That is certainly enough to excite anyone who wishes to learn the secrets of bending time and fate to their will.

When he reaches Essek’s house, Caleb pulls a piece of copper wire from his pocket to let Essek know he’s arrived, but before he can cast the spell, he notices movement at the base of one of the towers. A door opens and his host appears, making his way towards the gate. Caleb notices that Essek has elected to not wear his usual mantle and is dressed more simply in just trousers and a loose, billowing shirt. That definitely makes the drow look a lot less intimidating than usual, and Caleb wonders if it’s also a sign of a developing friendship between them.

“Ah, you are right on time,” Essek smiles as he waves a hand to open the gate and let Caleb in.    
“Ja, I didn’t want to waste your time, I know you are a busy man. I appreciate you taking the time to teach me.”

“It is true that I am busy, but even I can find a few moments for a promising student.”   
Caleb offers a smile for Essek, and hopes just a little, that the words might mean something else. The gate clicks softly behind them as it closes with another wave of hand. 

Essek leads them through the foyer and up the stairs, across a room lined with bookcases to one of the walkways connecting the towers. Caleb glances through the books hoping to gather some notion of what the Shadowhand’s collection entails, but most of the books seem to be in Undercommon. Someday, he figures, he should finally learn it, especially as they seem to be making Roshona their home. There are always magical ways of understanding the language, but it would definitely be more convenient to be able to just read it. He follows Essek to another tower and up a couple of levels before they reach what appears to be a study or a laboratory. Carved lines run across the floor and several intriguing artefacts are placed in glass cases next to the walls. In the center of the room is a table with two chairs and a handful of books. 

This time Caleb can read the titles - alchemy, runes and magical theory - and his hand twitches towards them before he even realises. “Feel free to have a look if you want, but there are also some spells I think you might be interested in learning,” Essek says, and Caleb would very much like to have both. Dunamancy and its possibilities are still yet new and strange to him, and he hungers to know what else it could accomplish. Besides that, Essek is an excellent teacher. On the other hand, it has been a very long time since he has had access to sources that could further his own experiments. In the end, the choice is surprisingly easy. He takes a longing look at the books, but then turns to face Essek. “I would love to see what you have in mind.”

With a wave of the hand, the books are gathered to a pile on the side. Essek gestures to one of the chairs while pulling another out for himself, and while Caleb digs out paper and ink for copying the spell, Essek produces his spellbook, flips through it for a moment and then leans over the table to place the open book in front of Caleb. 

The spread is full of writing - small, neat, and utterly incomprehensible. Caleb squints a little to see better, and sure enough, the text seems to be in Undercommon. “It’s one of my own creations,” Essek tells him and there is just a bit of pride in his voice. That definitely piques Caleb’s interest. The spells he has been taught previously have been interesting and useful, and even an intriguing introduction to dunamancy and its secrets, but seeing someone’s personal creation seems a bit like seeing a part of their soul. Essek begins to explain the function of the spell.

***

As the spell fizzles out  _ again _ , Caleb sighs deeply. “Could you show it one more time? I’m still not quite sure where I’m going wrong,” he asks. “Certainly,” Essek, still patient, agrees and weaves his hands in the complicated pattern of the spell. Caleb’s eyes are fixed on the demonstration and once Essek is finished, he tries to mimic the movements. It’s a little better, but still not quite there, and Caleb is starting to get frustrated with himself. It has been a long time since the somatic components of a spell have evaded him so. He groans. “Let me help you”, Essek offers. 

He rises from his chair and moves to stand behind Caleb’s shoulder. The proximity is dizzying and makes blood rush in Caleb’s ears. Then Essek covers Caleb’s hand with his own and that brings everything back to sharp focus. The touch is warm and soft, as Essek guides their hands through the motions of the spell while explaining the intent behind each motion. When Essek lets go, the touch still seems to linger.  
“Try it again”,Essek suggests, and he is standing close enough now that Caleb can practically feel the air moving with the words. He tries the spell again, but this time it’s even worse. The pattern makes a little more sense now, but with Essek standing so close to him his attention is elsewhere and the spell fails.  
“Once more”, Essek says patiently and takes Caleb’s hand.

The proximity is almost intoxicating and Caleb can feel his heartbeat quickening. Their hands move through the spell once more and Caleb thinks the touch might be hot enough to burn. Yet, when Essek lets go, he’d very much like for it to return. Instead, he takes a deep breath trying to compose himself and focus on the spell. Meticulously he traces the pattern slowly and laughs a little, when the spell finally works. 

“That was well done. Try to do it once more, and then you can copy it to your spellbook”, Essek suggests, voice a little softer than earlier.

Caleb casts the spell again and this time it feels more natural, like he’s finally getting the hang of it. Essek makes an approving hum, and returns to his chair. Even though breathing is easier now, the air around Caleb feels cold. He takes a pinch of soot to cast comprehend languages, and soon the words on Essek’s spellbook make sense. He flips to an empty page in his own book and starts transcribing the spell.

***

It’s hours later when Caleb is finally finished. He wipes the quill clean and closes the inkwell, before leaning back in his chair with a deep sigh. The movement rouses Essek from his own studies. 

“Ah, so you have finished copying the spell?” he asks, closes the book he’s been reading and rises from his chair, “let me see.” He walks back behind Caleb and leans on his shoulder to see the result. The touch seems so casual, but it reignites the fire inside Caleb. It seems to take forever for Essek to read through the spell, even though in reality it’s only a few moments. Time stretches with the proximity, and Caleb wonders if it is intentional, a trick from someone familiar with time manipulation. Finally Essek hums approvingly, yet doesn’t move and still leans against Caleb.

Well done,” he whispers after a moment of silence, voice a little uneven, and Caleb feels his neck tingle. Essek is close and doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to move.   
“I have a great teacher,” Caleb manages, and receives a soft chuckle in response. When Essek still stays where he is, Caleb slowly reaches out a hand to hold Essek’s. That receives a shiver and a barely audible gulp as a reaction, and with that encouragement Caleb stands up from his chair, turning to look Essek to the eyes. Slowly, carefully, uncertain of where things are headed, Caleb raises Essek’s hand and presses his lips against it.

“I would like to kiss you”, Caleb whispers, and no matter how captivating Essek’s eyes are, he can’t look at them right now. Instead his eyes are fixed on Essek’s lips. “I would very much like that,” Essek whispers, and it’s such a relief. Caleb has dreamt of this, yearned for contact. Essek has been kind to him and his friends, more kind than there has been any need to be, and that has given Caleb hope. Now he no longer has to hope. Mesmerised, Caleb raises one hand to caress Essek’s cheek. And then he gently presses his lips to Essek’s and the world stops still.

The kiss is barely a brush, hesitant despite the permission, and over almost as soon as it starts. Still it is enough to light a fire in Caleb’s stomach. He pulls back a little and is hesitating whether to remove his hand, when Essek covers it with his own and leans against it. Any remaining fear leaves Caleb as he kisses Essek again. This time it doesn’t stay chaste. 

Essek wraps his arms around Caleb and pulls them tighter together. He feels wonderful pressed against Caleb’s body, but it’s the closeness, not the arousal, that makes his breath hitch. It’s been ages since he’s allowed himself to be close to someone, for someone to be close to him. Now that he has tasted it again, he’s not sure he ever wishes to let go. It’s funny, he thinks, how he’s been  _ just fine _ alone, and now the same seems impossible after such a small moment.

With eagerness bordering on desperation, Caleb slides a hand into Essek’s hair and licks at his mouth. Essek answers by opening his mouth a little, and now their tongues are touching and hands are grabbing at shoulders, at sides, at anything. It’s exhilarating. There’s a heat building in Caleb’s stomach and he can feel himself getting hard. He pulls Essek’s hips flush against his own and grinds against them. The pressure feels wonderful and is enough to make him lightheaded. He’s flying.

Finally (it’s too soon, he doesn’t want to let go) they pull apart panting, gasping for breath. Essek looks almost as disheveled as Caleb feels, which seems like an achievement, given how composed the Shadowhand usually appears. It’s a power Caleb didn’t realize he wanted, but now that he’s seen what a kiss can do, he wants to take Essek thoroughly apart with passion, patience and tenderness to see what lies beyond the endless layers of masks and rigidity.

With a new determination he presses his lips against Essek’s again. This time it’s Essek who frantically pulls them closer, who grinds against Caleb’s hips and who makes the loveliest noises that seem to completely surpass Caleb’s brain and run straight to his cock. He tugs at Essek’s shirt, wanting to get closer, and slides his hands under it. Essek’s skin is smooth, and for a moment Caleb is reminded of all the scars he has collected, how his skin is mottled with them, making it rough, uneven, unappealing. And then Essek bites Caleb’s lip, tugging it carefully, and he is back in the present, kissing Essek, caressing his skin and making soft moans as Essek’s hands make their way under his shirt.

Gently, still a little uncertain of what is welcome and where things are going, Caleb cups Essek’s cock over his trousers, and that gets the most wonderful moan in response. He gives it a little more pressure, and then Essek’s hand is sneaking into Caleb’s trousers and the feeling of a warm hand curling around him makes him shudder and gaso. He shivers, as Essek leans over to whisper in his ear, “We really should take this to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me or see me reblogging CR art and rambling to myself, come find me on Tumblr at https://sonyacrow.tumblr.com/


End file.
